The Childhood Paradigm
by XxJeweliaxX
Summary: Sheldon is faced with the truth, as he can no longer hide the horrific things in which he's never told a soul. Besides his sister, of course. The calm, funloving and unemotional man they used to know is gone. The mask is revealed as to the odd ways of Sheldon Lee Cooper. R/R's are appreciated!


**Disclaimer: Big Bang Theory belongs to the respective owners.. blah blah, copyright stuff. **

**A/N: I came across this idea… decided to write it down. If you are available for editing, I have a way of doing it, so feel free to email me at xxjeweliaxx if you're interested…?**

Sheldon took a sheepish step towards the door, leading him to his own home and yet he felt unwelcomed. Missy had been more than happy to invite him, but she acted as though she were clueless as to their childhood experiences regarding Georgie. Yes, there was that shimmer of hope that things have changed, which only idiots would grasp, but Sheldon highly doubted it. Hopefully, he would ease off of things since there were children around, one being his own. Taking a deep breath, he began to knock.

_Knock, knock, knock, Family_

_Knock, knock, knock, Family_

_Knock, knock, knock, Family_

He was then welcomed by his mother, Mary, with a smile and a quick (and potentially awkward) hug. "Shelly! It's been such a while, has it not?" He simply shrugged. "It has been only a few months, mother. But it is quite a pleasure to see you again" A young boy then tugged at his pants lightly, and he couldn't help but be a bit jumpy before coming face to face with his nephew. "Phili, you had scared me!" The young child did nothing but smile before tackling his uncle with a hug. This time, not so awkward. He took a moment of though, realizing just how much Phillip had grown to be like himself. The same fancy boy hairstyle, same eyes and thankfully just a portion of his smarts. Hopefully, if this continued, the human race wouldn't be completely wiped out. Ah, a child of the age of 6 and already two grades ahead. _And he would continue developing that way_, Sheldon thought.

"Hello, Uncle Sheldon!" Phillip said cheerfully. Sheldon couldn't help but bring forth his koala face. "Hello to you, Phillip. Say, how is that science display of yours working out?" Phillip grabbed his hand, in which Sheldon didn't mind, and dragged him towards the kitchen, and there he saw an atom constructed out of colored foam balls and electric wire. In the middle, a motor of a sort could be seen peeking out. "I looked up some help on the web, and look!" With a click of a button, the neutrons began to move around the atom circularly through the wire, and Sheldon once again smiled and rubbed his head. "Well done. But promise me you will not become an engineer, alright?" He nodded, enjoying the attention from his uncle and clicked off the device.

"What the hell is this junk?", said a low voice coming from behind them. Sheldon sighed, bringing Phillip closer to him and stared at his brother. "A work of art and science", he responded simply. Phillip had seemed to go on pause. Georgie slowly walked towards Sheldon, closer and closer with each step. He could smell of alcohol in his breath, and the anger heat radiating off of his body. Nothing new, of course. Frustrated, Georgie took the atom display and ripped off the foam balls precisely. Phillip grasped his uncles hand, shuddering as he watched his display being ruined. "Nice seeing you too…", Sheldon muttered under his breath. His brother was now less than inches away from his face. A hand pulled Sheldon away from the situation, though, with the young boy following. Oddly, it was familiar, and he turned around to face an odd surprise: Amy.

"What in the world are you doing here, Doctor Fowler?", he replied. This was not a time in which his girlfriend should be there for him. Not at all. "Your sister invited me to come meet the fam'" He let go of her hand, giving her a pleading look that she didn't at all understand. After a few seconds of silence, she said, "Is there a problem with that, Sheldon?" He shook his head. "Not at all. But I'd like a notice before hand next time, preferably" On the inside he was shaking. Amy shrugged it off and kneeled down to Phillip. "Well, who may this fine fella be?" The child just stared at Amy as she grasped his shoulders. Icky, as he'd word it. "This is my nephew, Phillip. Proof that maybe the human race has a chance, considering all of the idiots." He smiled sheepishly. "You're Auntie Amy, correct?" Amy was slightly flattered at the fact that she was part of the family. "Yes, if you'd like to call me that. You resemble your uncle greatly, if you haven't noticed." He nodded, as if it were a great accomplishment that was quite obvious; a trophy in the case. "I have. I sometimes believe that Georgie isn't my dad, but Uncle Sheldon is. I still need facts to back it up, though" It was Sheldon's turn to show his accomplishment, well, one that needed more facts backing it up.

Missy scurried over to them, a barely one year old baby in her arms. She quickly hugged Amy, before hugging Sheldon and laughing out of joy. "It's so great to have you all here! This is my son, Jayden. Excuse his quietness" The baby looked quite out of place with everyone else, who had brown hair and blue eyes. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and tan skin, and his general structure made it seem if as though he were made to stand out. Missy set down Jayden to crawl, and Phillip joined him to play, before talking once again. "So, it seems you didn't make up your girlfriend of yours" Amy blushed slightly. "Missy, would you mind if I were to talk to you in private, just for a moment?" Missy nodded, as Sheldon grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"What possessed you to bring Amy Farrah Fowler _here_?" Missy shrugged. "Well, she's been your girlfriend for almost three years now. Practically family, Shelly" A groan came from him. No one seemed to understand the stakes, did they? Not even his own twin sister. "Yes, well, if you don't recall, Georgie is quite… _violent_." His arm was then punched. "People change. He said that everything would go smoothly, and he wouldn't drink. Now why can't you just-" Sheldon placed a finger on her lip. "We both know that's not true. The smell of alcohol is all to stained in his breath, and ,he's already gone threatening me. Now, though you are too oblivious to realize, things are _not_ going to go smoothly" And with that, he stomped off, and grabbed Phillip and Amy before pulling them out the door. His brother would _not _have his fists on them this time.

"What are you doing, exactly?" Amy stomped her foot, looking sternly at Sheldon as he smirked ever so slightly. "You will thank me later when the tornado of chaos hits upon the town which is my family" Phillip nodded. "He had 3 and ½, if you were wondering" He nodded. "Phillip, how would you like to see Pasadena?" He nodded and smiled, grateful he would get to miss out on the events which he knew were to occur. Sheldon then turned towards Amy. "I was hoping we could use your car… I believe you had given me a spare key at some point...:" He then started digging through his bag, when Amy placed a hand on his arm. "Why are you in such a rush to leave? They are your family members, Sheldon!" He simply shook his head, handing the key to Amy and motioned towards the car. They all entered, after Sheldon had yelled his usual, "Shotgun!"

"_It's a game, dumbie"_

_A small Sheldon turned and faced his brother, Georgie, who was holding a baseball in his hand. He couldn't see how trying to hit him with a baseball was a game, but he figured maybe it was like dodgeball, but a bit harder. Georgie wound up his arm and threw it again, this time in his gut. _

"_Do we have to play this game?"_

"_Look, we're playing, okay?"_

"_Can I hit _you_?"_

_Georgie could only smirk at his brother. Sheldon threw it back at him, but he had a mit on, making it much easier to catch. He let it roll in his hand for a while, ignoring Sheldon's complaining about him taking too long. _

"_SoH ghaH nuq qaStaHvIS poH nI'?"_

_It was then that Georgie decided it'd be best to throw the ball, but this time in the face. Sheldon fell back and clutched his nose, obviously not amused. He, on the other hand, was laughing as he usually did at his siblings dismay. _

"_qamuS"_

**Review Responses:**

_10/1/2014 - From kimbee73_

This is an interesting concept and I would like to see where you take this.

I have one question though...are they in Texas or California? Only reason I ask is because Amy has her car and Sheldon wants to go to Pasadena...So a little confused...his family home would be in Texas.

_Response:_ They are/were in Texas, where his mother lives, but Leonard and the others all live in Pasadena. Also, thank you, though I have yet to think about exactly where it's going. It's just one of those things you move with as you write, you know?


End file.
